I Dare You To Love
by Curlybear
Summary: Naruto has strong feelings for Sakura, but fears that she still loves Sasuke. How can he capture her heart? After consulting friends, a tough mission appears. It's his chance to win her heart! How will he act? What will happen? NaruSaku, ShikaIno COMPLETE
1. The Clouds

_Hello. Finally, this is my new love story! I am so happy and proud of it. It's all about Naruto trying to win Sakura's heart. He receives advice from many comrades, including Shikamaru, Kakashi and even Neji! How will things develope? Is Sakura still in love with Sasuke? Pairings: NaruSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno and maybe a few more. Please read my story! Don't forget to leave a review. They are greatly appreciated! Well, here we go. Thanks again._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1**

Naruto watched the sun disappear. It burned with a luxerious light as it slowly vanished behind the majestic mountains. It gave him a warm feeling just by watching it glow divinely. He was now seventeen years old, his golden hair wild and untamed. His eyes that matched the sky sparkled beautifully. He was tall and slim with a healthy bronze colour touching his skin.

After all these years that had passed, he had slightly matured, but was still energetic, lively and hyper. The only change was that he was more serious about his life and those around him. He trained hard and studied frequently. As he stared at the heavenly sky, he pondered on how his life had developed.

Sasuke had been released from Orochimaru's grasp. He had recovered immensely. He was still quite cold, but the ice around his heart had melted drastically. Sasuke even acknowledged Naruto's strength and payed more attention to Sakura. That was rather strange to adapt to, but Naruto appreciated him very much. His thoughts dwelt on revenge from time to time, but he was convinced that it was the wrong path to take and would lead him to nothing but emptiness.

Sakura had bloomed. She had become even more beautiful and had evolved into a formidable ninja. He still had a big crush on her and they had become good friends. Actually, he had grown more fond of her. Maybe it was even love he felt for her.

And as for Kakashi? He had not changed in the slightest, still calm and relaxed. His appearance had not altered at all (or that is how it seemed) and he was still shrouded in mystery. Kakashi experienced a tough time after Naruto and Sakura had decided to walk different and individual pathes. His thoughts were plagued by guilt. He believed that his abilities as a teacher had faltered.

When Naruto returned after three years, he apologized to Naruto and Sakura for not focusing on them when they were younger. After that, they all struggled to save Sasuke from Orochimaru's clutches. In the end, they managed. They are uncertain of Akatsuki's whereabouts now, but are always on the look out. Orochimaru is still lurking in the darkness somewhere too.

He and the rest of his team had passed the chuunin exam with wonderful results. Everything was positive, except for one thing. He yearned for Sakura's love. He wanted her. He needed her. She meant so much to him. He would do anything to have her. But how would he act? At that moment, he devised a plan.

* * *

One peaceful day in the village, Naruto had arranged to meet Shikamaru. The boy had become a jounin already, for his intelligence and exceptional strategies never ceased to fail, even during the most dangerous hours. Naruto waited patiently for his friend to arrive. He was used to waiting after being under the supervision of Kakashi for so long. As the sun bathed Naruto with its sublime light, he merely noticed Shikamaru approach him boredly.

"Hey, Shikamaruuuuu!" He greeted, lively. He smiled brightly as Shikamaru stopped discreetly infront of him.

"Yo, Naruto." He answered back, cooly. He returned the smile. "You're as lively as ever." He commented, warmly. Naruto giggled boyishly.

"How are your missions?" Naruto asked. They walked along the glistening river as it reflected the mighty sun.

"Ah, they are quite troublesome." He muttered unenthusiastically. Naruto laughed again.

'Just like him.' Naruto thought as he ruffled his golden locks.

"Naruto.. Was there something important you wanted to talk about?" He asked, more seriously. He stopped and stared at the flowing water. It sparkled like a thousand diamonds. Naruto followed suit and stared at his earthy eyes.

"Actually, there is." He answered, clearly.

"Let's go to my favorite spot." Shikamaru suggested. He lead Naruto to a lush field, where the emerald grass was kissed lovingly by the wind. That is why it was so tender. Shikamaru lay down and let out a huge yawn. Naruto gave him a baffled look before lying down as well. The grass welcomed his back. It felt nice underneath him.

"This is where I like to relax and just do nothing, except watch the clouds." He stated, in his usual tone. Naruto nodded, for he knew exactly what he was talking about.

"It sure is nice here." He commented, excited. He grinned happily and stared at the sapphire sky.

"What was it you wanted to ask me?" Shikamaru asked, calmly. His coal-black locks were fluttering in the wind. Naruto brought his attention to his comrade.

"Actually, I need some advice on girls." He told him, lowly. Shikamaru's face became twisted with bewilderness and shock.

'_Did he just ask what I think he just asked?' _

He sat up hurriedly. Shikamaru was extremely surprised that Naruto, of all people, would ask him for advice on girls, a subject he really had no interest in. Girls were annoying, he always used to state, clearly. He still believed this.

"What?" Shikamaru asked, loudly. Naruto expected his confused reaction. He knew exactly how Shikamaru felt about girls. However, his friend was highly intelligent and knew many things about girls, for that is why he disliked them so much. Also, Naruto was clearly aware that Shikamaru had strong feelings for a certain girl.

"You heard me, silly. I want you to help me." He admitted. His cerulean eyes were twinkling brightly.

"But, why me? I mean, I think you should ask an adult like Kakashi-sensei." Shikamaru moaned.

"You are right on that one. I was thinking of asking him. But Shikamaru, you are really smart. Also, is'nt there something going on between you and Ino?" He asked, curiously. Shikamaru became calm. He pondered over this strongly. Lately, he had found her very attractive. She had shown him affection when he needed it the most. She would make him laugh. They had shared moments that indicated more then friendship.

"You have experience." Naruto added, brightly.

"I don't know about that, but I do have feelings for her. Sometimes, she holds my hand when I am tired. That means something, right?" He questioned, seriously. It meant something to him, at least.

"Of course it does. I've seen you with her." He stated, his golden locks swaying from side to side. He sat up enthusiastically. Shikamaru changed the subject. He was willing to help Naruto, which obviously would please him.

"So, who's the girl?" He asked as he lazily changed his position. He could feel the wind carress his face.

"I knew you would help me." He whispered, gratefully. He was very glad. "It's Sakura-chan." Naruto revealed, smiling. Shikamaru was not surprised.

"You still like her?" He asked. Naruto nodded slowly. He closed his eyes, letting the sun lick his face.

"Is she still interested in Sasuke?" Shikamaru questioned, bringing up the possible hinder first.

"I'm really not sure. She does not treat him the way she did before. Besides, I've noticed that she treats me differently. She does not hit me so much." Naruto admitted, grinning. He laughed awkwardly. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Well, first you need to find out if she is still in love with Sasuke. Then you have to basically tell her how you feel. Just you and her." He suggested. Naruto nodded energetically.

"That sounds good." Naruto whispered. Shikamaru shook his head. He would never be able to fully understand where Naruto's spirit came from. He was always so positive, smiling widely and glowing like the sun itself.

"Hey, relax." Shikamaru said, chuckling slightly. Naruto suddenly grew silent. Shikamaru noticed that his face was stern.

"Shikamaru.." He whispered. "Hm?" He replied, lazily.

"What if she rejects me?" He asked, sincerely. He looked at him, his eyes hard like steel.

"Then you just have to keep on looking out for her, like you have always done." He answered, rather quickly. Naruto smiled warmly. Shikamaru knew exactly what to say.

They lay in the lush grass for a long time, just staring blankly at the floating cloads that covered the divine sun. The powerful rays broke them easily.

"Naruto, want to go find her now?" Shikamaru suddenly said, breaking the silence. He gave Naruto a cunning smile. Naruto's eyes glowed with surprise.

"Yeah!" He replied, loudly. Confidence was painted on his face. He jumped up gracefully and began to dash towards the humble village.

"Hey, Naruto. Wait for me!" Shikamaru called. He slowly got up, before running uneagerly through the grass. It tickled his legs.

'_Is this going to be troublesome? And it was my suggestion too!'_

_

* * *

_

Shikamaru caught up with Naruto, who had begun to walk stiffly. His magnificent eyes were travelling from left to right, searching eagerly for Sakura.

"Where is she?" He asked, lively. Shikamaru flinched.

"I don't know. Calm down." He said, urging him to relax. His tone was bored.

"Where is who?" A sudden voice rang in their ears. Naruto turned swiftly around.

"AHA! Sakura-chan." Naruto greeted, surprised and nervous at the same time. Shikamaru smiled uncomfortably, raising a hand. Her long, pink hair blew enchantingly in the wind, tickling her shoulders. Her bedazzling eyes pierced Naruto's heart.

"Hello." He said, laughing weirdly. He had forgotten what to say. Shikamaru nudged him softly.

"What are you doing?" She asked, giggling slightly. Naruto looked at her, nervously. His blue eyes were glistening.

"Uh, actually, there was something I wanted to ask youuuu." He said, awkwardly. He grabbed her gently by the arm in order to lead her to another place. She blinked, surprised by Naruto's behavior and actions. He began to walk quickly and Sakura unwillingly followed, confused.

"Hey, where are you taking me?" She asked, bewildered. Naruto looked back at Shikamaru. He uneasily gave him a thumbs up. Naruto returned it, smiling widely. Soon, Shikamaru's eyes became more confident..

'_You can do it, Naruto.'_ He thought, boldly.

* * *

_I wont say more, except tell me what you think! Goodbye! Thanks_


	2. Welcome To My Heart

_Hello! Thank you for all the reviews. I appreciate them greatly. I've tried to follow your useful advice. Long notes come with long chapters. There are some things I want to say._

_They may seem OOC, but it is important to remember that they are 17, not 12. They have all matured immensely, especially Naruto. He is still very energetic and lively though. Shikamaru is more responsible and open, but still lazy. Sakura has matured greatly as well. She is much stronger mentally and acts her age. _

_I am trying as hard as I can to keep them in character though. Also, Kakashi's relationship with Naruto is much stronger here. Neji is very kind, as he is in the series now. Alright! Also, there will be only mild SasuSaku, but it is NaruSaku all the way. With that being said, here is the next chapter. Enjoy! _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2**

He led Sakura to the infamous bridge, where team 7 used to constantly gather. The wind had begun to blow soothingly and petals from the trees swayed angelically around them. Butterflies were flying above the glittering river. It was a very harmonic setting. The pleasant atmosphere gave him a small amount of courage. He released his soft grasp from her wrist and stared at her amazing eyes. She looked at him, puzzled. Her green dress fluttered lovingly. She was obviously off-duty.

"Naruto, is there something wrong?" She asked, concerned. Naruto responded by shaking his head.

"No, I just wanted to talk to you, that's all." He replied, smiling widely. She returned the smile, her eyes reflecting the world.

"You were acting really strangely back there." She said with an uncertain tone. Naruto gulped and felt nervous again. He lauged awkwardly, evading the comment slyly. The sky was burning brightly. It was like a divine flame.

"Look, it's so beautiful." She commented, turning her attention to the precious sight before her. Naruto did the same and again, he immediatly forgot about all the tension in his heart. He turned to look at Sakura, who was wathching the glorious sky with wide eyes. Her face was lit up by the glowing heavens. She looked so beautiful.. He decided to ask her now.

"Sakura-chan.." He whispered, tenderly. She calmly turned to face him.

"What is it, Naruto?" She questioned.

"There is something I want to tell you.." He began slowly, for he did not want to startle her.

"You see, Sakura, after these past five years, you and I have grown to be good friends. Well, so have my feelings for you.." He looked at her, seriously, yet kindly. She smiled weakly, before averting her gaze to the dusty ground.

"Naruto, I want to thank you for all you have done for me." She paused, preparing herself for what she was going to say.

"But I can't return your feelings because I am uncertain." She stopped and shifted her gaze to Naruto's face. Her eyes were sparkling. There was a strong emotion behind them.

"It's Sasuke, right?" He asked, strongly. She could only nod. Naruto was a fool to believe that she did not have feelings for him. In the end, Sasuke had always remained in her heart, no matter how coldly he treated her.

'_I knew it..'_ Sakura noticed the hurt gathering in him. She had to finish her sentence.

"Naruto, I am uncertain, because I care for him, but I also care deeply for someone else." She admitted, suddenly. His eyes widened and emerald met sapphire.

'_Could it be?'_

"You mean?" He could not terminate his question, for he was so surprised.

"I mean you, silly." She answered, warmly. Naruto could not believe it. She had some feelings for him and they were indeed sincere. He smiled happily as he softly placed his hand over hers. They were so tender. Her eyes were wide. They faced each other now, the butterflies hovering around them.

"Sakura, I want you to know that you will always been in my heart." She was deeply touched and she could feel her heart dance with joy and gratitude. However, she could not return those words yet. She raised her hand to lovingly stroke his cheek.

"I think I need some time to clarify my feelings." She whispered as she rested her hand on his strong neck, tickling it gently. Naruto looked slightly disappointed. She felt guilty again. He had changed so much and she had not.

"I am sorry, Naruto. I always let you down." She muttered, softly.

"That is not true." Naruto said, loudly. He placed his hand on her back. "I understand how difficult things are for you. If you need time, I will wait.." He told her, sincerely. She smiled and removed her slim hand.

"You have always been so kind to me, no matter how I treated you." She embraced him dearly. "Thank you.."

* * *

Naruto watched her gradually disappear behind the flowing trees. He felt like he had managed to formulate himself well. He understood completely. She was in a complicated sitution. It is hard to clarify where your true feelings lie, but she was worth waiting for. He only wanted her to be happy. If she chose Sasuke to be happy, he would respect that.

As Sakura walked solemnly along the carpet of petals, her mind was drowned with thoughts. She had loved Sasuke since she was twelve, but after he had abandoned the village and she had chosen to follow Tsunade, her feelings for him had diminished. She had become strong and independent. She still yearned for his return, but her friendship with Naruto had strengthened immensely.

She had learned to admire him and had finally realized the the greatness within him. The kindness he showered her with was unbelievable. She understood that she was very lucky to have him. Soon, she discovered that she had feelings for him and they grew slowly, but surely.

When Sasuke returned, it was like a punch in the face. She was reminded of her love for him and she still had feelings for Naruto. She had unexpectedly become stuck, stuck between the sun and the moon. Naruto and Sasuke. She looked up and her jade eyes met the heavens. The flame had died in the sky and bright stars were being born.

* * *

Naruto followed his heart and it brought him to a very special place. It brought back fond memories. He was only a mere genin then, constantly executing mild vandalism. He had changed so much since then. Here, he had learned the importance of friendship and what it meant to be a hero. As he expected, a man stood by the memorial. He was staring at the glistening stone, paying his respects to his fallen comrades. His silver hair was swaying in the wind. He turned his head slightly so Naruto could see his penetrating eye, which was as black as the night.

"Kakashi-sensei." He greeted, warmly. He approached him and stood by his side. Kakashi's eye closed happily, indicating that he was smiling.

"Hey, Naruto.." He whispered as his gaze glided back to the stone.

"How have you been?" Kakashi asked, softly. Naruto smiled widely.

"I have been fine. Missions have been pretty steady. Also, Shikamaru and I have been teamed up often and he is so fun to be with!" He told him, eagerly. "Although, he can be rather lazy sometimes." He added. Kakashi silently listened to his former student, nodding once in a while as Naruto told him enthusiastically about what he had experienced recently.

"How about you? It's been a while since I last saw you." Naruto asked him suddenly, his smile never vanishing from his face..

"Ah, my last mission was exhausting. I miss teaching you guys." He said while studying Naruto's hight. He was surprisingly nearly as tall as him.

"Oh, so you can relax and read that perverted book of yours?" Naruto questioned, snickering.

"That's not the ooonly reason." Kakashi inquired, giving Naruto a mild glare. Naruto laughed. The grass was like a calm wave, blowing gracefully in the soft wind. The sharp light from the moon bathed them.

_'I'll ask him now..'_ He looked at Kakashi's face. It appeared he had grown quite serious, for his eye was as sharp as a blade.

"I was hoping I would find you here. There was something I wanted to ask you.." Naruto said, strongly.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked, calmly.

"Well, I need some advice on girls." He said, timidly. Kakashi gently raised his head up and began to laugh cooly, which took Naruto by surprise.

"Hey, hey, Why are you laughing?" Naruto asked, stupified.

"I think you are asking the wrong guy." Kakashi said, sincerely.

"But, you have lived longer then me. You probably know everything about girls. Don't you have a girlfriend?" He questioned, lively. Kakashi's eye regained that serious gleam. He did not answer at once and Naruto noticed that he took it rather gravely.

"Kakashi-sensei?" He asked, uncertain and curious at the same time. Kakashi sighed heavily.

"That was a long time ago. No such person exists for me anymore." He whispered. Naruto noticed how it pained him to tell him this.

"What happened?" He asked, catiously.

"A lot of things.." He muttered, lowly. Kakashi shifted his gaze to Naruto's face. The youth looked extremely concerned.

"Hey, I'll be okay.." He told him, reassuringly. "I aprreciate your concern." He said, smiling slightly. Naruto nodded, his blue eyes shining beautifully.

"So, who's the lucky girl?" He asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"It's Sakura-chan, of course." He said, happily.

"Why am I not surprised." Kakashi commented in his usual tone.

"So, what should I do to win her heart? She still has feelings for Sasuke, but she said she liked me too.." Naruto told him. He also mentioned their previous conversation.

"Hmmm.." Kakashi pondered. "That's good." He added, whilst in deep thought. Naruto waited expectantly.

"If you want to win her heart, Naruto, then treat her nicely, respect her decisions and take care of her. Don't give up on her either.." Naruto digested his words slowly. It was useful advice, as he expected from his teacher.

"Of course I will do that. You know me, I won't give up! I knew you would give me a good answer." Naruto uttered, brightly.

"Give her something too. Girls love that." He added, slyly. He was more relaxed again. Naruto smiled greatly.

"Really?" He asked, energetically. Kakashi nodded slightly. Naruto had lost track of the time, it was already fairly late and his body longed for rest.

"I think I'll go home now." He said, gently.

"Yeah, see you later." He answered, warmly. "Good luck.."

"Kakashi-sensei, thanks for everything! Goodbye." He shouted as he began to run home. He waved enthusiastically and Kakashi could only smile. He focused his attention on the stone again, which consumed the light from the moon.

_'Naruto, don't worry..'_ He thought as the breeze caught his silent tears. The wind sparkled and drifted on. Just like Kakashi would. And he knew Naruto would as well..

* * *

The next morning, Naruto woke up early. The sky was wonderful and the sun beams were eagerly poking through his open window. He could hear the birds singing merrily. He felt rather expectant of the new day as he tiredly walked across the room.

The shining mirror reflected a strong, radiant boy, who had grown immensely, both physically and mentally. Tsunade said he reminded her more and more of the fourth, which he actually took as a compliment. He opened his door and energetically ran out.

_'First things first.'_ He thought, confidently. He quickly found himself in front of the flower store. He knew that Sakura adored flowers. Flowers reminded him of her. They were strong, pure and beautiful. He felt kind of awkward going in, but told himself that it was for her..

_'Okay, here we go.'_ He abruptly opened the door. The bell rang enchantingly and he stepped in catiously. He inhaled the wonderful aroma of all the various flowers. All the colours infatuated him. It was as if he was near a rainbow.

"Well, hello there, Naruto." He heard a familiar voice from the other side of the room. He turned around slightly, only to see Ino behind the counter. She had wispy, light hair that cuddled her shoulders. She was slim and tall. She wore a white summer dress. She too was a chuunin, but she was obviously working for the flower shop today. She still had that daring and confident glare. Naruto smiled bashfully.

_'I forgot she worked heeere.'_ He thought, nervously.

"H-hi, Ino." He greeted, uneasily. He felt uncomfortable knowing Ino was curious. She smirked.

"I thought I would never see you in here." She commented.

"Well, then you were wrong." He answered, trying to sound convincing enough. She was amused by his behavior.

_'Someone save me!' _He thought, desperately. At that moment, the bell rang sweetly and in came a tall, slim boy with dark locks. He had bored eyes, yet they were glowing. He was dressed in his jounin outfit.

"AH! Shikamaru." He shouted. His eyes were wide with surprise. He pointed at his friend. Shikamaru was just as surprised as he was.

"N-Naruto? What are you doing here?" He asked with his usual tone.

"What do you think?" Naruto answered, confidently. "And you're here to see Ino, right?" He whispered, cheekily.

"Uh, yes." He said, unamused. Naruto laughed brightly.

"By the way, I need to borrow you." Naruto said, grabbing Shikamaru by the shirt.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked as he was dragged roughly to a corner where they could talk privately.

"What kind of flowers should I buy for Sakura?" He asked, lively. Shikamaru chuckled warmly.

"So that's why you're here. Well, I would suggest roses, I guess." He said, smiling. He liked Naruto's weird and energetic behavior.

"Roses! Yeah, they symbolize love and stuff." He said, pensively rubbing his chin.

"Hey, I'll take these." He said, smiling widely as he gently grabbed some white roses.

"Naruto, you are so romantic." She teased. Naruto only laughed uneasily, before proceeding to leave. He thanked Shikamaru and waved happily goodbye. They watched him run hurriedly through the bustling village till he was out of sight.

"Hey, Ino." He greeted, smiling warmly.

"Hi. You and Naruto are really cute together." She said, returning the smile eagerly. He approached her calmly, before gently fingering her soft locks. Her eyes were burning.

"_You _are cute." He complimented her. She giggled slightly. Suddenly, his face was grave.

"Listen, Ino. There was something I wanted to ask you." He admitted, seriously. She nodded, urging him to continue.

"I was wondering, where do I stand?" He asked, slowly. She smiled cunningly.

"I knew you were going to ask me that." She said, taking hold of his hand caringly. He waited patiently for her to answer.

"You are so special. That's why I want to be with you." She whispered, tenderly. Unlike Naruto, Shikamaru did not have to worry, for she had completely lost her feelings for Sasuke. She had come to realize that he was unreachable and had told Shikamaru this frequently. She had literally given up on him. Since they were twelve, Shikamaru and Ino had been together almost everyday. Ino always managed to ease his mind with her unique way when he was tired.

"You do?" He asked, satisfied. She nodded.

"Yes." She could not deny her feelings, for they had grown after all these years. It felt right.

"I want to be with you too." He replied. A soft red colour covered her cheeks. Her blue eyes were bottomless and he could not stop staring at her. He stroked her flawless cheek, before gently pulling her closer to him. Their lips met. He played with her beautiful hair as they kissed each other softly. It was a moment he would treasure dearly..

* * *

Naruto ran hastily before noticing a friend he rarely saw in the distance. He willingly decreased his speed and called his name wildly. 

"Heeey, Nejiiii!" He shouted. Neji did not have to turn around to understand it was Naruto, his lively comrade. He smiled, before slowly turning around. His long, dark hair flowed gracefully and he wore the chuunin vest proudly.

"Good Morning, Naruto. Long time no see." He greeted, politely. Naruto felt joy flow through his body. Neji noticed the amazing flowers he was carrying.

"Who are those for?" He asked, kindly.

* * *

_Hope you managed to hold on, for it was really long. Please tell me what you think. I hope I did better this time and that it was not so out of character. This is my first romantic story. Anyway, please review and take care._


	3. The Heartbeat

_Hello! Thank you all for the lovely reviews. I appreciate them very much. I'll make this short: Neji and Naruto are good friends, as I believe they will be in the future. Remember, Neji is a changed man. Also, I hope I wrote Tenten's name correctly. If not, please tell me. Alright, here we go! Please review and I will update as soon as possible. Ciao!_

* * *

Neji looked at the flowers, calmly. Naruto blinked profoundly, his blue eyes shining brightly.

"Oh, theeeese?" He asked, lifting his hand up and showing them, proudly. As the pure roses were bathed in the sun, the water drops slid gently off the silky petals.

"These are for Sakura-chan." He stated, happily. Neji smiled warmly.

"How kind of you." He said, clearly. Naruto grinned widely.

"Hey, what are you going to do now?" Naruto asked, curiously. Neji suddenly looked serious.

"Tenten is injured. I was on my way to the hospital to see her." He said as his milky eyes narrowed. Naruto noticed that Neji radiated discomfort.

"That's on the way to Sakura's house. Do you want to walk together?" Naruto asked, brightly. Neji did not answer at once. Naruto was hoping that his suggestion would ease his mind.

"Naruto, I.." Neji whispered, lowly. Naruto's cerulean eyes glowed with concern as he realized that something was bothering him. Usually, Neji's face was hard, like the strongest stone, hiding his emotions cunningly. Now, his face was soft and his eyes were filled with despair.

"Neji, what is it?" He asked, seriously.

"I do not think I can bear seeing her in such a vulnerable conditon. All I can do is watch her and do nothing." He admitted, slowly. "It is too painful." Neji added. Naruto found it quite difficult understanding him, although there was some sense to his sincere words. Unlike Neji, Naruto would go to Sakura at once if she was hurt. It is of course painful and difficult. However, maybe, just maybe, he would be able to give her some strength and support. He believed Neji had the power to do this for Tenten as well. He would do anything to convince him. Hope always remained in his heart.

"I know it is painful to see the one you care for suffer, but I believe she needs you, more than anyone." Naruto told him, clearly. Neji felt his words touch his heart deeply.

"You can't just let her lie there alone." He added, seriously. Neji exchanged glances with Naruto, his distant and Naruto's hard and stern. Neji had realized long ago that Naruto had blossomed immensely in all areas, but he would still often surprise him. As he digested his words, he felt courage grow within him. A hand touched his shoulder softly.

"Don't worry, I'll accompany you there." Naruto said, grinning widely. Neji could not resist smiling back. A weak but true smile crept upon his lips.

"Sure." Neji said, gratefully. Naruto was slightly surprised over the fact that he had given him advice, when he yearned for it from Neji. Things had reversed.

"Come on." Naruto encouraged him, happily.

* * *

They walked together, closely. Neji seemed distant, but was grateful for Naruto's presence. They unexpectedly came to a lonely street filled with silence.

_'Neji still looks uneasy. Oh, It's difficult calming such a serious guy. I want to ask him too..' _Naruto thought as his hands twitched vigorously. He had a pensive and determined look on his face.

"You look deep in thought, Naruto. What is it?" He asked, smiling at the comidical expression on Naruto's boyish face.

"I really wanted to calm you down, but.." He managed to say, bluntly. To his surprise, he had effortlessly calmed Neji, which pleased him.

"What is it?" Neji asked with interest. Naruto looked at him reluctantly.

"I've been meaning to ask you something." He said, gathering courage. "Neji.."

"If you were forced to wait for a girl you loved, what would you do?" He asked, seriously. His blue eyes were warm though. Neji let the question sink deeply in his mind.

"If she is worth waiting for, I would wait." He answered, sincerely. His strands of hair fluttered in the undying wind.

"But if she did not come, what would you do?" Naruto questioned, more eagerly this time. Neji slowly understood who he was referring to. He knew of Naruto's strong feelings for Sakura. They had shared many nights during mild missions where they spoke of many things, including girls.

"I am sure she will come to you, in the end. She is not blind." He explained. Naruto could hear the softness in his voice. He was speechless. Although Naruto did not show it, he had been in doubt. Sakura's heart had always belonged to Sasuke. How could he possibly have a chance of taking his place? Neji had just convinced him that he indeed did have some possibility of winning her heart. Reassurance filled his body calmly.

"Thank you, Neji." He whispered, gratefully. Neji shook his head slowly.

"You owe my no thanks, Naruto. It is I who should be thanking you.." Neji would never forget the way Naruto unknowingly saved him. He was released from his cold cage. A deep kindness that was hidden within him had been awakened. He viewed the world in a new perspective.

'_For everthing..'_

He smiled.

'_The one who opened the cage was you, Naruto.' _

"Let's go." Naruto said, fondly. Together, they walked towards their treasured ones. When they arrived at the hospital, they parted ways with smiles on their faces.

* * *

He stood in front of her door.. He had followed the directions of the friendly nurses. All he had to do was open it.

_'Open the door.'_

He thought of Naruto's words and gently touched the door. Hesitantly, he carefully opened it.

"I am here." He said, warmly. Tenten lay safely covered in warmth. Her long hair was like a halo, framing her face wonderfully. Her soft eyes were peacefully closed. She resembled an angel.

"Tenten.." He whispered as he approached the bed slowly. He reached for her frail hand and held it lovingly. He placed his other hand on top of hers and began to stroke it tenderly.

"I will see you through this." He said, lowly.

* * *

Naruto was in an alike situation. He was standing in front of a door, ready to knock softly. That was all he had to do to see her lovely face. He inhaled a deep breath, before confidently knocking on the wooden door. He slyly hid the flowers behind his back. The door slowly opened and a flash of pink was to be seen, before a surprised face.

"Oh, Naruto." She greeted and her face brightened considerably. She led him in by placing a hand on his back.

"Sorry if I am interrupting." He said, bashfully. He scratched his golden locks. She let him go.

"Don't worry. How are you feeling?" She asked, smiling warmly.

"I'm fine." He said with a strong tone. He slowly revealed the flowers. Her emerald eyes widened, before shining with gratitude.

"Naruto.." She whispered.

"I had to give you something." He admitted, placing them softly in her hands. "These are to show you that I am willing to wait." Naruto continued, warmly. His eyes were sharp though.

"Thank you." She uttered, warmly. He approached her and he gently placed his fingers under her meek chin.

"Just come to me, when you have figured things out." He exclaimed.

"I will." She muttered, smiling weakly. Her eyes were shining with indescribable emotions. Her heart pounded incredibly and she felt a sense of wild fluttering in her stomach.

_'am I?'_

"I'll be going now." He said, lowly. He smiled cooly before slowly turning around.

'Damn, I really want to kiss her!" His face was twisted with lust. He pictured it in his mind.

"Thank you, Naruto.. I appreciate your understanding and patience." She said, sincerely. He gave her a true "Naruto" smile. A smile only he could wear.

"See you." He said, happily. He walked out.. He took one final glance at her before leaving. The mighty sun welcomed him fondly.

As a dark, sparkling veil quickly covered the intense, blue sky, Naruto was lying in his bed. The precious stars above him twinkled amazingly. He felt content and soon fell in to a deep slumber.

* * *

The next morning, heavy clouds gathered, like confused angels. The sky darkened tremendously, but no rain fell. Yet.

In the mean time, Naruto was appointed to guard the gates of Konoha. He disliked guard duty. The company was important though and at the moment, Shino was his partner. He was incredibly silent, which Naruto found annoying. He had respect for him though. During some time in the day, a message was delivered to him by Shizune.

"What's this?" He asked, with a quizzical expression painted on his face.

"A message from Tsunade. You must see her at once." She ordered, precisely. Naruto nodded affirmatively.

_'Yes, this might mean I am going on an exciting mission for a change. No more stupid guard duty.'_ He thought, happily. His fists were clenched with excitement. He raised one in the air triumphantly.

"I'll be on my way. See you, Shino!" He said, loudly. He immediately began to run, jumping up and down energetically now and then.

"What energy." She giggled. Shino just stared at the running teenager.

He quickly arrived outside the Hokage's office. He was taken by surprise when he registered more familiar faces waiting patiently. Lee, Neji and Kiba were present and so was..

"Sakura." He greeted with mild surprise.

"Hi. Have you received a message too?" She asked, curious. He approached her and they calmly leaned against the wall.

"Yeah. You too?" He questioned, smiling. She nodded weakly. In his eyes, she looked rather nervous. Her hands were trembling and she was playing distantly with her wispy hair. Her emerald eyes were sparkling.

"Hey, what's the matter?" He inquired with concern.

"I don't know. I have a weird feeling in my stomach." She admitted, her eyes glued to the floor. He softly took her hand. She shifted her worried gaze to his comforting face.

"It will be alright. I'll protect you." He whispered, gently. She smiled gratefully and squeezed his hand, affectionately. His warm aura, his words, his smile, they calmed her greatly.

"Thank you." She said. The door opened discreetly and Tsunade's unaturally young face appeared.

"You may come in now." She announced, sternly.

"Come on." Naruto urged. Together they walked in confidently.

* * *

_Please tell me how I did on this chapter. I am really stuck on the mission part. If anyone has any ideas, please feel free to suggest them to me. Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review._


	4. Brave Tears

_Thank you for all the reviews. It took me some time before figuring out what kind of mission they would be going on. Sorry. I hope this is good enough. I wanted it to be a fairly dangerous mission. Please come with your opinions regarding the mission. (And of course the chapter in general) Thank you very much. Enjoy._

_

* * *

_

Tsunade deeply studied their young faces. Kiba seemed extremely curious and excited. Lee was smiling cunningly.

Neji's eyes were glowing, ready for anything. Surprisingly, Naruto looked quite serious. His fists were clenched tightly. When they exchanged glances though, a bright smile appeared on his sunkissed face. Sakura looked rather tense, but radiated a small amount of confidence.

"Good afternoon, chuunins." She began, sternly. She sat down, brushing away a golden strand of hair.

"I have appointed you to a very important mission. Listen carefully.." She inhaled a deep breath, before continuing, seriously.

"We have gained knowledge over the whereabouts of an S-class criminal. He has been missing for quite some time now, but has suddenly reappeared before us. You are to track him down and capture him." She commanded clearly.

"Who is this criminal?" Lee asked, seriously. She hesitated for a moment, before replying.

"This may be a difficult task for you, but I have my trust in you and believe you can defeat him with your combined skills. It is Orochimaru." She announced, coldly. Sakura gasped, surprised. She was hoping never to face him again. Naruto's eyes narrowed, anger awakening in his strong body.

"Where is he?" Naruto shouted, infuriated. He took an impulsive step forward. Neji's pale eyes widened slightly with alarm. She stared at him, profoundly.

"He is located somewhere in the forest, not far from the village. He has gone mad and is alone. However, he may be a threat to us and must be retrieved immediately." She uttered, gravely. Naruto growled and his fists were trembling uncontrollably. Sakura noticed and gently took his hand. He suddenly ceased and absorbed the warm comfort he received from her. His cerulean eyes were soft with gratitude, but at the same time, they glowed with remorse.

"Naruto and Sakura, do not tell this to Sasuke. I believe it is best for him not to know. He has just recovered and should not reexperience his past.. We need him here." She requested, sincerely. Her gaze was fixed on Naruto's worried face. Slowly, an understanding grew in his heart. This was his duty. He needed to do this for the village, especially for his closest friend, Sasuke. He could not afford to lose him again. He would not let that happen.

"I understand." He announced, boldly. Tsunade was pleased over the maturity he showed. She was certain that Naruto would become extremely aggravated. However, he handled the news very well, with only a mild outburst of rage, which was only to be expected. Sakura too, reacted in a calm matter. She noticed the fear in her emerald eyes only for a moment. They were soon exchanged with bravery. Somehow, It seemed forced though.

'_It must be because they have each other, Naruto and Sakura.'_

"Why have you picked us, though?" Kiba asked, curiously.

"I will explain. Although you are chuunins, I am picking you out of strength alone and not rank. Neji, because of your skills and keen eye sight. Kiba, because of your great senses, but also because of your accurate movement. Lee and Sakura, because both of you specialize in different forms of combat. Taijutsu and Genjutsu are a good combination in battle." She stopped and looked at Naruto's bottomless eyes.

"Naruto, you are the leader." Tsunade admitted, slyly.

"What? ME?" He asked, loudly. He was purely stupified.

"Yes. You have fought Orochimaru several times. Also, your combat skills and stamina are vital in this type of situation. Your power is needed." She said, proudly. Naruto was incredibly touched, but was clearly aware over the serious responsibility a leader carried.. He promised himself that he would not let anything happen to his team.

'_I swear..'_

"Thank you, granny. I will do my best." He uttered, strongly. Sakura smiled, pleasure painted on her face. However, her smiled vanished and she visibly became worried.

"Why do you want him alive?" Kiba asked, bewildered.

"Jiraiya and I want to speak with him." She answered, strictly.

'_I will protect you all..'_

"If there are no further questions, you are to leave tonight, approximately at eight. Travel lightly, with only necessary equipment.." She told them and declared the meeting over. Lee merely noticed Sakura holding Naruto's hand and a strange feeling swirled mercilessly in his heart.

'_No matter what.'_

_

* * *

_

They departed from the building. All seemed calm, yet slightly tense and Naruto noticed.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you." He said, reassuringly. His characteristic smile appeared.. They could not resist from returning him a smile of their own.

"It's great that you are the leader, Naruto." Lee said, brightly. "I know you will do well." He added. Naruto's eyes shined with gratitude.

"Sakura, you are the only girl. Are you okay with that?" Kiba asked, chuckling. Sakura gave him a hard glare, before it softened remarkably.

"Yes. It does not matter.." She admitted, smiling weakly. Naruto placed his hand softly on her frail shoulder.

"Okay, we meet here at the arranged time. See you then." They went their seperate ways peacefully, yet their minds were drowned with different thoughts. Naruto had yet something to ask of his pale-eyed friend.

"Neji." Naruto called, loudly. He swiftly turned around and observed Naruto running eagerly over to him. Neji stared deeply at Naruto, waiting for his question.

"How did it go?" He asked, curiously. Neji shifted his hard stare to the ground.

"When I came, she was still unconscious. After some time though, she woke up." He whispered and raised his head to meet Naruto's eyes, filled with happiness.

"That's great." Naruto said, combing his golden hair with his fingers.

"I was so happy, I could not speak." He admitted. Again, his eyes were filled with emotions and his expression was soft. Naruto smiled, warmly.

"Thank you, Naruto." He said, gently placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder. The wind blew softly by and obtained these words to carry forever.

"Neji.." That was all Naruto could say, before Neji removed his hand.

"See you afterwards." Neji said warmly and slowly parted his way with Naruto.

"You bet!" Naruto shouted, energetically. He happily turned around, only to see Sakura waiting patiently for him. She tried to smile, but failed.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto said, surprised. He approached her quickly. He was certain that she had left with the others. Her eyes were sparkling like true stars. He could easily tell that something was clearly bothering her.

"What is it?" He asked, concerned.

"Naruto, I can't pretend.." She whispered, insecurely. Naruto gasped slightly but urged for her to continue by nodding weakly.

"I'm afraid." She said, tears dancing vividly down her flawless cheeks. "I did not want to face him again, no matter what.." She managed to say. Her voice was struggling with greif. Naruto was intoxicated with speechlessness. Her brave tears encouraged him. He took a step closer and their eyes met, emerald and sapphire. Their gaze entwined. Naruto slowly embraced her, gently and protecively. Her eyes widened, before calmly closing. She felt warm with his arms around her. She rested her head against his chest.

"It's alright. To tell you the truth, I'm scared too. But I have you. That's enough for me. I told you, I'll protect you, no matter what." He rubbed her back affectionately. She looked up at his glistening eyes.

"Here I am, crying, when I promised I would not cry anymore.." She muttered, sadly. Naruto only smiled.. Her cheeks were aflame. She felt like Naruto had wrapped a comforting blanket around her, giving her strength and warmth.

"Sakura.. It's okay to cry when you want to." He said, tenderly. She looked at him, profoundly. Glittering tears escaped from her eyes. Suddenly, she threw her arms around his neck and cried harder. Naruto held her tightly. As he held her, he pondered on how much he admired her. When she swore not to weep, she did not. She had not cried for a long time. It must have been hard for her to hide her emotions. She really deserved to cry.

"I know you are strong. Don't worry. We will overcome this together." He whispered, deeply.

"Thank you, Naruto.." She mumbled. She pressed her face against his chest. Her tears had stained his shirt. She was not trembling anymore, nor was she crying. He placed his hand on her sublime hair and lowered his head so that it he timidly touched hers.

_The flower was bathed by the sun's warm light._

_

* * *

_

After Naruto had taken her home, he managed to finally leave her and continue onwards.

'_Orochimaru, you are going down.'_ He thought, confidently. He hastened his pace and began to run. He ran all the way home.. He had to prepare himself. In the soft darkness, his eyes were burning brightly.

* * *

Sakura carefully opened her jade eyes. She was not warm anymore. She felt like she was floating on a comfortable cloud. She slowly raised her slender torso and realized that she had fallen asleep. She suddenly remembered that Naruto had escorted her to her room and stayed with her.

'_Naruto..'_

She quickly got out of her bed and began to prepare herself. She took a long shower before packing her bag. She put on her chuunin vest and some simple black clothing which wonderfully flattered her body. Her forehead-protector was tied securely around her neck. She tied her luscious hair back with a green ribbon. Fear still lingered in her heart, but she felt strong.. She could still feel his arms around her.

She slowly walked to her destination. When she reached the crimson bridge that brought back so many fond memories, she noticed a dark silhouette leaning casually against the railing. His eyes were ablaze with a glistening red colour. She halted.

"Sakura.." He called, lowly. He straightened his posture. His figure became clear and she could see his pale, cold face.

"Sasuke-kun." She replied, softly. She walked over to him. "What are you doing here?" She asked. His red eyes turned to a deep onyx colour.

"I went for a walk. Where are you going?" He questioned, noticing her uniform and bag.

"I.. I have a mission." She admitted, carefully.

"Is that so? What kind?" He asked, showing mild curiousity. She quickly remembered that she was not to tell Sasuke.. Restricting herself, she continued catiously.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry. I can't tell anyone, not even you." She said, timidly. She averted her soft gaze.

"That must mean it is a fairly dangerous mission." He mumled, his dark voice echoing through the night. She nodded weakly.

"Is Naruto going too?" He asked, calmly.

"Yes. He's the leader. It should be fine." She answered with discomfort. Sasuke smiled arrogantly, like he always did.

"Hmph. The dope is a leader now. Take care of him, for he might overdo it." He told her, concededly. She frowned, disappointed over his reaction.

"I have to go." She said, lowly. She impulsively began to walk.

"Wait." He called and gently grabbed her by the arm. She swiftly turned around and she met his intense and hard glare. She was consumed in his close presence. His sharp eyes softened slightly. He noticed that she was closing herself off. Something was troubling her and he believed it had something to do with the mission.

"What's the matter?" He asked, sternly. She stared at him for a moment and did not move.

"Nothing. I'm just a bit worried that's all." She answered, quietly.

"Fine. I understand." He muttered, releasing his firm grip. He sighed deeply. He knew that she was hiding something from him.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." She whispered, preparing herself to continue. He calmed down and silently took her hand. She gasped slightly. Warmth surged through her body.

"Be careful." He said, sincerely. Sakura was surprised, but appreciated it greatly. "I'll be here when you return." He added. She blushed shyly.

"I will." She smiled and squeezed his hand. "Thank you." A special corona formed in her eyes. Sasuke watched her cross the bridge. She had changed so much. Her feelings for him had also altered. He, on the other hand, had also changed his feelings for her.

He regarded her as a close friend and cared for her very much. Long ago, he was drowing in the darkness, but she and Naruto pulled him out. She had done so much for him and he was grateful.

When she was gone, a strange feeling consumed his heart. He shoved his hands in his pockets and headed home.

'_If I were to lose you, I would fall again.' _

_The moon stared at the flower._

_

* * *

_

Naruto stealthily hurried over to the meeting place. He proudly tightened the blue cloth around his forehead. He wore his uniform, feeling incredibly loyal and strong. When he arrived, he was greeted by only three of his comrades.

"Hello Is everyone here?" He asked, curiously. His expression changed when he registered that Sakura was missing.

"Sakura-san has not come yet." Lee stated, seriously.

"Will she come?" Neji asked, staring intently at Naruto.

"She'll be here. I know she will." Naruto answered, clearly. He looked at the road, hoping she would appear. He had faith in her, yet worry filled his heart.

"AH! Where is sheee?" Naruto whined, after 10 minutes. He was getting extremely restless.

"Calm down, Naruto." Kiba said, roughly. Naruto gave Kiba an uncertain glare as he ruffled his golden hair.

"There she is." Lee called. Naruto swiftly turned around, expectantly. There she was, approaching them elegantly. He was relieved, for he knew he could not do this without her..

"Sorry for coming late." She apologized, clearly. Naruto smiled widely. Her eyes were sparkling again.

"No problem. Are we ready?" He asked, boldly.

"Yes." They shouted, simultaneously.

"Great. Let's go." He yelled, raising his fist triumphantly in the air. They readied themselves and began to move out.

"Naruto.." Sakura called, humbly. He looked at her, zealously.

"I knew you would come." He said, softly.

"I want to do this. For me, for Sasuke and for you." She said, courageously. His heart leaped with joy.

'_She looks meek, but truly has the heart of a lion.'_

He placed a hand on her shoulder, before hastily jumping towards the rich trees.

"Come on, Sakura." He shouted, lively. She smiled over his incredible enthusiasm and kindness. She felt like she did not need to tell him that she encountered Sasuke. Not yet, at least. She followed her team faithfully.

_**The flower bloomed.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Hope you liked it. How did you like the scenes? ;) Sasuke is a difficult one.. Please review and I'll update as soon as possible. Thank you all._


	5. Always

_Hello. Sorry for updating so late. This really took a long time and I have had so much to do. I have gone through a tough period in my life, but I hope that has enhanced my writing abilities in some way. Here is the next chapter, with both romance and action! I hope you will enjoy it and that you will continue to stick with me. I truly appreciate all the reviews I have received. Don't forget to review now too and tell me what you think._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5**

The dark curtains of night flowingly covered the endless heavens. The pure stars awoke from their slumber. The rich trees blew monotonously in the wind. The five chuunins hastily, yet calmly jumped from branch to branch. Naruto lead his trustworthy group confidently. They were adapted to the enviroment of the luxerious forest. They were like grasshoppers, flickering rapidly and elegantly through the gentle leaves.

Naruto had arranged the group in a certain way. Neji, Lee, Naruto, Sakura and Kiba. Eyes, body, energy, mind and smell. This was the thought behind the line. Shikamaru had often effortlessly helped him with useful strategies. Kakashi had also given him several stern lessons on this matter. He slowly turned his head to observe Sakura. Her shining, pink hair fluttered gracefully as she followed the group. They had now continuously been moving fluidly for two hours.

"Alright everyone. Let's stop here for the night." Naruto announced, loudly. The whole group landed faithfully on the forest floor, where a carpet of leaves delicately covered it. They were considerably sheltered by the trees and there was a little stream flowing vividly by. They could rest here till the morning.

"We should build a fire." Lee suggested, lively. "I'll go find some sticks." He added as he eagerly disappeared behind the swaying trees. Neji kneeled by the stream and collected some of the water in a bottle. Naruto switched his gaze to Sakura. Their different eyes met. She smiled weakly as she placed her bag on the grass. He could not help turning back and looking at her all the time. She looked tired, but her emerald eyes were still full of hope and life. It was encouraging to see.

"Naruto, will this do?" Lee asked, displaying his pile of sticks proudly. Naruto swiftly turned to face him with curious eyes.

"That's great." Naruto answered, nodding with approval. Kiba came and hurriedly gathered the sticks from Lee and placed them in the ring of stones. Akamaru was frolicking by his side cheerfully. When Naruto shifted his gaze in search of Sakura's soothing face, it was no where to be seen. He secretly scurried away to find her. He wondered where she had gone.

He followed a winding path through the delicate, yet strong trees and soon came to a small opening, where the grass was a bright emerald, just like her eyes. You could fully see the sky here. It was lovely, with countless stars that wonderfully stained the dark sky. The moon was aloft, radiating a warm light. It was as if it was smiling brightly. He came to notice Sakura, her curtain of pink hair which was now loose, which swayed magnificently from side to side. It caressed her face, as did the gentle wind. She turned around and gave him an encouraging and warm smile. Her eyes beamed with kindness.

"Where are you running off to?" He asked, with a warm, curious tone. She let her eyes enchantingly wander to the singing grass.

"I needed to go somewhere.. Somewhere calm and open." She whispered, softly. She slowly sat down and indicated him to join her with a discreet nod. Naruto followed her movements.

"Sit with me?" She asked, tenderly.

"Yeah." He answered, positively. He proceeded over to her and eagerly sat down. The soft grass generously welcomed him, tickling his back as he lay down.

"I spoke to Sasuke before I left. That is why I was late." She began, carefully. Naruto looked at her sternly.

"Did you tell him?" He questioned, seriously, although he was convinced that Sakura would never put Sasuke in danger.

"No. He respected the mission's secrecy, but I did tell him that you were the leader." She answered, quietly.

"You did? What did he say?" A cunning chuckle escaped from his lips. He felt so proud. Sakura smiled.

"He said that I should look out for you." She admitted, boldly. Naruto's eyes drooped with disappointment, but soon a smile reappeared on his sunkissed face. He was actually quite content to know that Sasuke had started to become concerned with his friends. Before he would just hide it in his frozen heart.

Sakura thought about Sasuke's touch on the bridge. It was caring and soft, but did not fill her with a feeling of warmth and security, like Naruto's touch did. It did indeed make her feel safe and happy, but Naruto's was filled with kindness and concern. It made her feel something inside her heart. Naruto was starting to take over Sasuke's place there. She looked at him.

"Hey, are you going to sleep?" She asked. She sounded offended but was laughing lightly between her pure words. Naruto gave her a cunning stare before suddenly pulling her down, quickly, yet with great gentleness.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She protested, giggling. Laughters that contained true joy followed shortly afterwards, where they rolled around lightly, play fighting like young children. Their movements soon ended and Sakura had beaten Naruto. She was on top of him, their breaths touching each other soothingly.

"I'm the winner." She said, happily, yet teasingly. She was triumphantly above him, staring at his bottomless eyes. They eventually stopped laughing and just looked at each other, breathing heavily. Her pink hairstrands were like soft waves from a calm sea, timidly brushing his face. He was the sand.

Naruto truly knew that he could easily get lost in her eyes, for they were limitless. They were vibrant and glistened like the precious stars above him. Staring at her, she slowly lowered her head. Her captivating eyes were closed lightly. He closed his too and he could feel her soft lips caringly caressing his.

He raised a hand to softly play with her untamed, yet beautiful hair. She gently stroked his strong jawline with her shy fingers. They slowly changed their positions to their sides, his arms protecively holding her. Their lips lovingly played with each other. The last kiss was soft and strong. He placed his chin above her head, stroking her back. She rested her head against his chest and could hear and feel the tattoo of his rapid heartbeat.

"It beats like this when I am around you." She could hear him say, warmly. She glanced at him and he was smiling brightly.

"And you are here." She said, taking his strong hand and directing it to her heart, with a smile on her face. She placed it on her chest and he could feel it beat calmly.

"Never think otherwise." She added, trapped in his tender gaze. They kissed softly one last time.

'_This feeling. It feels so right.'_

_

* * *

_

They walked together back to the camp. The dancing fire was flickering brightly, an orange glow consuming it. The rest of the team were sitting around it, drawing in the warmth it radiated beautifully.

"We should put that out soon as to not draw attention. I don't want to take any chances, even if we are rather sheltered." Naruto suggested as he stepped over to them. After some time they killed the vibrant flame and unrolled their sleepingbags.

"Someone should stand guard." Naruto said, staring at the dancing trees, swaying side by side.

"I'll do it." Lee offered, feeling still rather energetic.

"Great. I'll take over after 2 hours." Naruto replied, positively. They agreed to this and all of them rested, except for Lee, who sat on a silver stone by the smooth river, wathcing and listening for suspicious activity.

Naruto happened to lie next to Sakura, who was already captured in a deep slumber. He watched her breath preciously. She had the most angelic appearance and he truly knew now, that he was in love with her. He distantly fingered a loose strand of hair that was near him. Her hair was remarkably like the sparkling river beside them, flowing softly outwards on her pillow. His eyes started feeling considerably heavy and he soon fell asleep too. His last thought was of Sakura's radiant and smiling face.

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, feeling the soft and gentle rain on his face. The sky was a mournful grey colour. As his vision became clearer, he noticed that he had not been woken up by his comrades to stand guard. He registered that it was quite early, as they were surrounded by an evanescence of morning mist. He noticed Neji standing loyalfully on guard. The others were absent.

"Neji?" He asked, confused. Neji slowly turned to face him. He was calm. His bright and snow white eyes told him this.

"Good morning." He muttered, smiling slightly. Naruto stared at him cluelessly.

"Wh-Why did'nt you wake me up?" Naruto asked. He was confused, yet energetic.

"The rest of the team felt that it was wisest to let the leader rest, when you have the most responsibilities. I was awake anyway when it was your turn." He answered, sincerely. Naruto, not expecting such a reply, felt a warm feeling in his heart. His smile reflected the feeling in his heart, as it jumped joyfully.

"You did not have to do that." He said between a heartily chuckle. Neji only smiled, for with his keen eyes, he could see the gratitude and satisfaction on his bright face. He stood up and his body felt strong and ready for a new day. The rest had clearly paid off.

"Let's assemble the team and leave this area." He suggested as he gathered his things. Neji nodded and immediately left in search for the others, who were out scouting. The others had already packed their belongings. The mercyless rain began to fall harder, like piercing arrows.

'_Crap.. This rain is annoying.'_ Naruto thought, irritated. The trees were swooping more, for they were weary and could not bear the strong rain. The mist had vanished completely.

'_I hope this is not a bad sign.'_ He never really did like the rain. It was cold and reminded him of sad feelings and harsh memories. He remembered standing in the ruthless rain once as he stared at his own home, not wanting to enter, for he knew that the loneliness would swallow him there.

He was also reminded of the time when Kakashi found him wounded after his fateful battle with Sasuke. It was raining then too. The rain reminded him of that painful loneliness and that unchangable loss. He shook the thought away though, trying to keep focus. For his team. For her.

"Naruto?" He heard a timid voice ask.

"AH. Sakuraaa." He instantly hid away his concerned face and forcefully formed a face of confidence. His characteristic smile appeared too.

"Are we ready to go?" He asked, trying his best not to let his mask shatter. He did not want to trouble Sakura more with his worries. They all responded with a nod and they immediately jumped in the air. Floating through the trees, Naruto tried to rid of the thoughts in his mind.

* * *

After quickly travelling through the forest, the team agreed to search for tracks more thouroughly on the ground. They landed swiftly on the wet forest floor, which shimmered blantly.

"Everyone scatter, but don't go too far." Naruto commanded. Neji was the most effective piece here, with his remarkable eyes. After some time, they all started to emerge as one again. Kiba sat down and let a deep sigh escape from his lips.

"We have not found any tracks." Kiba complained, softly.

"We'll find something soon. Don't worry." Naruto reassured, trying to sound positive. Sakura stared at Lee who wordlessly began to wander behind the trees.

"Lee.." She muttered before discreetly following him without the rest of the team noticing. He had seemed distant the past few hours.

After all the trials they had faced, she admired him. He had always been a source of support and comfort. A friend. It was truly rare of her to worry about him, who reminded her of Naruto in many ways. Walking down a straight path, she suddenly came to an opening, adorned with shining green grass. Darkness heavily dominated the entire heavens. She could feel the rain on her flawless face better here. Lee was standing in the middle, his back turned to her.

"What are you doing, Lee?" She asked, her voice woven with concern. Turning his head, he looked at her intently.

"Can I ask you something, Sakura?" Lee abruptly asked, ignoring Sakura's question.

"What is it?" She replied.

"Is your relationship with Naruto stronger than friendship?" He asked, slowly. Her eyes widened with alarm.

"Why do you ask?" She pushed, trying to evade the question.

"Because I.." He began, but could not complete his sentence.

"Lee.." She whispered. When he did not react, she felt it was important for him to know of her and Naruto's developing relationship.

"I think I really see Naruto's true heart now." She began. "It is something I have begun to fall in love with." She ended, clearly. He turned completely around, eyes big and glowing with an unreadible corona.

"Fine. Even though I do have feelings for you, all I want for you is to be happy." He said, trying to smile bravely. She was touched by his words. His heart beared unlimited understanding which was an admirable quality.

"Lee.. Thank you." She forced, for she was stung by the strong emotion of gratitude. She stepped closer to him and hugged him gently.

"I am sorry I can't return your feelings, but I want you to know, that I really care about you." She said, timidly. She let go of him and stroked his shoulder.

"Let's head back." She suggested, smiling. His onyx eyes closed. "Sure." Barely taking a few steps, Lee's eyes noticed something on the ground. He halted and kneeled down. Sakura turned around to observe her friend.

"I have found a track." He admitted, sternly.

"Where does it lead?" She asked, sounding pleased, but was still completely serious.

"It stops here." He uttered. She looked at the strange mark on the ground. All of a sudden, she did not feel safe. An aura of discomfort surrounded her. Her gaze landed on Lee, who looked rather uncalm. The atmosphere was heavy and almost unbearable.

"What is this feeling?" Sakura asked, sharply. Before she could react, a dark, intimidating shadow consumed Lee. Behind him was a dangerous sillhouette, ready to attack.

"Lee, behind you!" She warned with fright. Lee turned around to meet his opponent and barely managed to block the furious attack that was inflicted upon him. The impact was so strong, that his body was deflected and pushed back. He landed on the ground unsteadily, falling to his side.

"Lee!" She called, nervously. She focused her attention on the shadow and hastily pulled out a shining kunai, already devising some sort of strategy.

"Stand back, Sakura." Lee called as he regained his posture. Sakura's eyes darted to Lee, than to the body.

"Orochimaru?" She asked, readying her sharp blade. A cold laughter came from the shape, trickling down her spine.

"Correct. How did you know?" The voice uttered, before the shape shed off the darkness, revealing a pale face with sharp and golden eyes. Sakura's next action was precise and quick. She created a clone with her slender fingertips. Icy chakra enveloped her entire body. The clone appeared and moved like lightning, instantly making its way towards the rest of the group. She had to inform the others of their encounter.

Lee, thinking accuratly, distracted Orochimaru by facing him. He kneeled and sweeped his foot quickly, intending to trip Orochimaru. The man jumped fluidly and raising his foot, tried to kick him. Lee managed to evade by leaning flexibly backwards.

His entire body was in a position of 90 degrees. Sharply straightening his back, he executed two mighty punches on his chest, which startled Orochimaru. In the process, Lee tried to kick him strongly and quickly. However, Orochimaru, after protecting himself with his arms, formed his sapphire chakra in his hands and released it with immense force. Lee was struck by it, but managed to land on his feet on the soft grass.

Sakura invaded by gathering her chakra to her fists and concentrating deeply. She unleashed the energy precisely as she brought her fists to his feet. The whole ground shattered underneath him. Small pieces of earth decorated the sky, before showering on top of them, like falling stars.

Orochimaru was actually amused as he lost his balance. Sakura brought her soft leg to her face, before attempting to slam it down on Orochimaru.

Orochimaru dodged it completely. He was suddenly behind her. Her eyes widened considerably. She felt something sharp against her back. She closed her eyes. She felt no pain. She could only hear her name being called.

"Sakura! Sakura!"

Lee's voice woke her up and her eyes shot open. A thick cloud suddenly consumed her and her body disappeared. In her place was a thick log.

"Where are you?" He snickered. He automatically looked up and saw Sakura floating through the air towards him. She was dangerously close to him, kunai gripped tightly in her hand. This time she felt an excruciating pain sting her stomach and she was brutally thrown in the opposite direction. She landed roughly on the ground, not being able to maintain her balance.

'_Did I get him?' _

She knew that was rather stupid of her to attack so closely. However, it was the only thing she could think of. She was letting her emotions drown her sensibility.

'_Fool..' _

She slowly looked up, only to see Orochimaru racing towards her. Lee tried to protect Sakura by facing Orochimaru. He executed a series of strong attacks and it seemed like they were dancing. The enemy disappeared, before unleashing a cold power. Suddenly, Lee could not move. His entire body was trapped. It was most likely a paralysis jutsu.

"Shit." He cursed, trying to break it with pure strength. It was useless. He did not give up though. Orochimaru reappeared in front of Sakura.

"Now it is your turn." He turned his penetrating eyes to her.

'_What did he do to me? I did not register any ninjutsu. It felt like taijutsu. I can barely move.' _She was thinking too much. She did not show any fear in her eyes. Only anger.

"Move, Sakura!" Lee called, aggressively. She tried to move, but could not.

"That was one of my strongest jutsu. It immobilizes the body completely. You really did cut me, but now you are trapped." He told her, wickedly. He touched his side, which was stained with blood. She gritted her teeth as she helplessly watched her opponent smile amusingly at her. She could hear Lee's worried and strangled voice.

Her strength could not prevail. Although she did not want to be protected, she could not help think of him at that moment.

'_Naruto..'_

"Oh.." Orochimaru muttered. He was distracted by something. Sakura managed to feel something. Was it _him_?

"Naruto?" She whispered. How could he appear when she was just thinking about him?

'_Impossible..' _

"I won't let you, Orochimaru.." She forced, staring at him coldly. He looked at her again with his wild eyes. Pleasure was painted on his face and he licked his lips with excitement.

Before she knew it, Orochimaru was no longer in front of her. Instead, a flickering flame full of life was there.

"Sakura, I told you.." She heard a hard voice near her. Her jade orbs looked up. A smiling, yet serious face caught her sight.

"Naruto.." She mumbled. This was not an illusion. He was really there.

'_How can that be?' _

"Nice Sakura. You managed to tell us so we could make it just in time." She heard Naruto say, proudly. Neji and Kiba were dealing with Orochimaru, who had been kicked away by Naruto. She remembered sending a clone. Still, she knew that it was just not that. There was something else. It was just _him_. A sparkling tear escaped from her eye.

Naruto was always there for her and always will be.

"Don't cry, Sakura.." He said encouragingly with a soft voice.

'_Why is that you always make me feel safe and strong?'_

"I'll help you." He offered. She nodded.

"We'll do this together." She said, reaching for him. He touched her hand.

The battle would be hard, but she knew that she was stronger when Naruto was by her side.

"Let's go!" Naruto shouted.

* * *

_Phew! So, what do you think? The fighting part was really difficult to write. Hope you ejoyed it and that you will review! I promise this time that I will update more quickly. In the meantime, please be patient and take care of yourselves!_


	6. Tears Of The Sun

_Hello everyone! I have access to a computer! I managed to correct it. I really do want to make the battle longer, but I can't edit until later. Please read anyway though, and tell me what you think. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is one of the most important chapters so far. After reading, please leave a review for tired, little me. Thank you very much for supporting me, everyone. Here we go._

_

* * *

_  
**Chapter 6**

The rebellious clouds were dancing vividly above the world, trying to conceal the grey sky. Rain fell mercilessly, yet softly like shining tears, as if the heavens were crying. The subsequently immortalized brook flowed more wildly. Even the trees were moaning, contributing to the never ending orchestra of nature. They were complaining mournfully as the rain pierced them. Naruto looked at her, eyes gleaming with a powerful determination. They reflected the uproarious sky. His mask was at first as hard as steel, but it softened greatly, more like a glassy sea. Her emerald orbs were softly shaking with fear. She knew by the glow of his eyes that he was going to perform something extreme.

"Sakura.." He whispered, clearly. "Listen to me." She unthinkably closed her eyes, an impulsive attempt to mentally prepare herself for his probably drastic suggestion. It would be a sacrifice he was willing to take. It would prove to be a great consequence on his part. He knew this, but chose to ignore it, or rather, face it bravely. Sakura was more important than his own life.

"I'm going to help you by transferring some of my blue chakra to you." He stated, carefully. Still holding her pale hand with his contrastingly bronze hand, he clutched it tightly. Naruto fixed his gaze on the entwining landscape that lightly traced her hand. She was so cold. He had to act quickly.

"Are you ready to accept it?" He asked, seriously, yet kindly.

"But Naruto, what will happen to you?" She countered, concern painted on her face. His eyebrows were knitted with a distant pain, but soon a confident look replaced his worry.

"Don't worry about me. Now, are you ready?" He said, positively. She was entranced by his eyes that had caught the sky, the aura of courage and optimism that radiated from his entire body. She believed in him, more than anything. Words could not reach her, so she nodded vigorously. He protectively pulled her up so that she was in a sitting position. She leaned her head against his chest, absorbing his distinctive security. Sakura looked up again and he gave her an uplifting smile before shifting his hand from her coils of pink hair, to her hand. He trustfully placed his warm palm against hers.

"Close your eyes." He softly commanded. He slowly guided his other hand down her silky arm until it reached her free hand. He clasped it tenderly. She dutifully closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath. He shut his own and concentrated deeply so that his chakra would flow rapidly and precisely. Slowly, but surely, icy chakra enveloped around their hands.

The light that illuminated from the chakra was soft, yet radiant and bright. Their hair swayed gracefully from side to side. Sakura felt like she was flying, like she had invisible wings that fluttered strongly. Naruto felt his wings wither and break. His chakra like bounding strings inside of him diminished. It was painful, but he endured masterfully. It seemed like the light consumed them, but it vanished quickly, and the procedure was actually very brief. Sakura slowly opened her jade eyes that shined like stars. Full of concern, she studied Naruto's face. His eyes were still closed.

"Naruto?" She whispered, gently squeezing his hand. His eyes shot open and he took a deep breath. His blurry vision soon became clearer and Sakura's soothing face calmed it completely. The technique was indeed bold and he could feel his body tremble. However, he preserved some blue chakra and all of his red chakra was still burning inside of him. He could either mix them, or use them separately. Sakura's eyes glowed with worry.

"That went well." He said, warmly. He gave her a convincing smile. Her face did not soften. He added gently: "Don't worry." He tilted his golden head to the side.

"Let's go." He said, more strongly. Bravery replaced her worry and she nodded with determination. She stood up, her body feeling free and controllable again. As they discovered the developed situation concerning the others, they noticed grave trouble.

Lee had been brutally thrown on the harsh ground. He attempted to get up. Neji could not aid his friend because he was occupied with a considerably medium-sized snake that Orochimaru had summoned. Kiba and Akamaru were having difficulties moving, as they were trapped in Orochimaru's strong paralysis.

However, although their comrades were weakened, Orochimaru seemed exhausted. He was panting heavily and his glimmering eyes were half-open.

"Everyone is…" Sakura whispered with great concern. She gave Naruto a look that he completely understood. He nodded. Suddenly, she hastily appeared before Orochimaru. It seemed unwise in his eyes, so Orochimaru attempted to abolish her. She closed her eyes and focused.

"Barrier of light no jutsu." She shouted. Just before he could reach her, an unexpected barrier consumed her. It was like a shell of light and as hard as stone, protecting her from harm. As Orochimaru touched it, he felt his body break. His yellow eyes were wide. He was stunned.

"Now, Naruto!" She called. Naruto moved like lightning. Red chakra that seemed like flickering flames enveloped his entire body, giving him warmth and strength. He appeared in front of him.

"I'm going to kick your ass, once and for all!" Naruto shouted, boldly. Anger burned in his eyes, the sapphire blue in them drowning gradually and replaced with a fiery red colour. Onyx diamonds appeared in his threatening orbs.

"Kyuubi." Orochimaru muttered with a cunning smile on his pale face.

"Show me your power." He dared Naruto. Sakura chanted and the barrier ceased. As she continued to chant slowly, she successfully broke Kiba's entrapment. Neji finally managed to exterminate the snake. She turned her attention to Naruto. He was bravely facing Orochimaru. She suspected he needed help. Neji took a step closer.

"Naruto!" She and the others called simultaneously.

"Don't come, guys!" He answered, focusing. He did not move.

"I'll take care of this." He added, his glittering eyes sharp like blades. He was having difficulties hiding his emotions. As he stared at Orochimaru, he felt that feeling of unchangable and affecting loss that was inficted upon him, that loneliness and pain he caused him. The pain he caused Sakura. The sparkling rain not only reminded him even stronger, but the rain also reflected his heart, his eyes.

"I, Naruto, will show you my strength." He answered, angrily. Naruto with the speed of the falling rain, created a clone with overwhelming speed that gripped Orochimaru tightly. It was a pressurizing hold, which immobilized Orochimaru greatly, for he did not have the strength to resist. Naruto generated yet another clone, which assisted Naruto in creating his finest jutsu. A glowing blue energy began to swirl in the palm of his hand, like a mighty whirlwind.

"Rasengan!" He called before mightily swinging his hand, aiming for Orochimaru's chest. Before Sakura and the rest of them could intervene, Naruto had executed his action. It seemed like a pure light swallowed them. Naruto felt something pierce his neck, but was certain that he had managed to successfully strike Orochimaru.

Sakura saw it, but not clearly. Orochimaru, like a true snake, had managed to bite Naruto with his poisonous fangs before Naruto had inflicted damage on him. Orochimaru had a huge and mortal wound that stained his targeted chest. Naruto felt his whole body weaken and a stinging pain that slowly surged through his neck. His crimson eyes were wide.

"Naruto!" Sakura called with fear. Her voice shattered as she saw Naruto fall. She could feel him fall. However, he managed to maintain his balance. He kneeled and tried to recuperate. He barely managed to defend himself from Orochimaru's sudden attack. Naruto clutched his fist. He met Orochimaru's entertained gaze with his own strongest and sharpest look, which altered Orochimaru's eyes. They became filled with a mild fear. Naruto slowly crushed his fist.

"Don't underestimate me." Naruto said, furiously. Orochimaru winced from the unbearable pain.

"This is for Sasuke and for Sakura!"

Naruto unexpectedly and with frightening speed punched him, causing Orochimaru to fly several meters away. He landed roughly on the ground..

Everyone gathered around him, each with their own individual sparkle of emotion in their different eyes. Each person had suffered because of him. Anger, sadness, betrayal, all these emotions from each person mixed and became one. They all combined their feelings, their chakra and their power, to take revenge on their mutual enemy.

The last thing Orochimaru witnessed was the sight of five remarkable young ninja. His gaze locked with a pair of crimson eyes. The eyes of a boy who in the end managed to pull Sasuke out of his darkness with his hope, his strength. The darkness created by him, Orochimaru. Naruto broke it. Only he had managed to do that.

"Naruto... You..." He mumbled before the darkness ultimately took him.

"He's gone." Sakura whispered, a strange feeling of relief capturing her heart. It took a hold of it.

"We did it, everyone." Naruto said with great effort. They nodded, all trapped in their own emotions. Neji's face was like steel, only his pure-white eyes revealed his emotions. They were shining like the rain. Lee was smiling, smiling warmly like the sun. Kiba sighed heavily, stroking his canine friend.

'_It's finally over.' _

Sakura gently took Naruto's trembling hand. It stopped the moment he felt her soothing touch. Naruto hid his pain, but could no longer conceal it. He released it. He winced, squeezing Sakura's hand. The cold poison was starting to take affect. The pain, like a dreadful snake, had slithered downwards and was now dangerously strangling his torso. He could barely breathe. He fell.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed. She caught him, but he did not feel anything. It was like falling backwards into no one's arms. She remembered Orochimaru attacked him and immediately understood that he had been triggered with poison. She gently placed him on the ground.

"Naruto, can you hear me?" She asked lowly, tears developing in her emerald eyes. The vivid flame that swirled around him disappeared, and his eyes reverted to his true blue colour, like the wild ocean. But now, the ocean in his eyes was still and calm, was it even there? He could only hear her voice. The others were drowned.

"Sak... Sakura." He muttered, trying to ease her worry. Her tears did not fall. She held them back. She had to act, quickly.

"Who can still move properly?" She asked, seriously. She stared at her comrades, who all wore worried faces.

"I'll go." Kiba said, gravely. He knew exactly what Sakura was thinking. He had not been hurt greatly, even though he exposed himself to danger several times. Kiba had faced Orochimaru fairly well, before he was caught in his infamous jutsu.

"Can you make it?" Lee asked, his eyes glowing.

"Yes. I promise. I'll bring back reinforcements." He uttered, trying to give them confidence. He did not need to. They trusted him greatly.

"I'm counting on you. I need you to also bring back an antidote to fully kill the poison. Seek out Tsunade." Sakura whispered, giving all her hope to him. He nodded and swiftly leaped, meeting the jade trees. He was so fast, the trees and their wet hair swayed quickly from side to side.

"I'm going retract the poison." She stated, clearly. She grabbed a kunai and gently cut his shirt. He was breathing irregularly and heavily. She put her palm on his forehead and tenderly slid it through his golden spikes of hair, before shifting her hand near his torso. She concentrated deeply. A glowing ball of chakra appeared in the palm of her hand. She gently put her palm on his neck where the wound was, gripping it softly, the other just above his chest. She strengthened her grip, letting the chakra run through his veins, sucking out the terrible poison. She suddenly released her grip and withdrew her occupied hand. Inside the ball of chakra were many droplets of poison. Instantly, her other hand gathered chakra. It swirled quickly, yet steadily. Pearls of sweat danced down her face as she smoothly transferred it to her other hand. The drops of death diminished inside the chakra, which was slightly more aggressive.

"Sakura.." Neji whispered as he studied her exhausted face. She was panting.

"This is all I can do for now. We have to wait for Kiba." She shifted her gaze to Naruto's face. His eyebrows were knitted with pain, but his breathing had softened. He slowly opened his eyes. They were empty, but still captivating. Where is that burning radiance?

"Sakura.. You.." He tried to finish his sentence, but could not. He looked at her and tried to smile. She found it amazing that he could smile, when he was dangerously injured. It was as if the shimmering rain was not falling on him. He was not affected. His smile would always prevail through anything.

"I did not save you. This is your chakra. You gave it to me." She whispered, taking his hand and kissing it lovingly. Her tears journeyed down her flawless cheeks, falling freely, like the rain.

"We're all here for you." Lee said, returning his brave smile. Neji nodded, his white orbs shining even more.

"Thank you. I'm sorry." Naruto whispered, before coughing heavily. He closed his eyes, the ocean in eyes turning to ice.

"Naruto..?" When he did not respond and she felt his grip weaken, she held him, softly. She sheltered him from the cold rain. Her wispy hair gently brushed his sunkissed face as her forehead leaned against his.

"Don't you die on me." She whispered in his ear.

"Sakura, we should find shelter." Neji suggested, kindly. She nodded. That was all she could do, for her voice was lost.

* * *

Kiba ran as fast as he could. Sometimes, he felt his legs give way, but he pushed himself. Further and further. He was near the village now. 

'_Hold on, Naruto..'_

_

* * *

_  
She had fallen asleep. The cold darkness was her only comfort now. She opened her eyes, and their was still no light. She looked down at Naruto in her arms. He was barely breathing. She had not lost hope in Kiba. She knew he would come. She and the others had moved to a silver cave. not far from the meadow that matched her eyes.

'_Hang in there, Naruto..' _She prayed strongly in her heart. The silence in the cave was almost deafening. She wanted to hear Naruto's loud and encouraging voice. She wanted to see him smile stupidly, because it was so precious in her eyes. Then she truly realized something.

'_am I in love with you, Naruto?'_

She caressed the distinctive marks on his cheeks. Her hand slid down his strong jawline and to his neck. She did not have to look at his face for an answer. It was already inside of her. She had loved him all along. However, she never understood that before now. She had almost lost him today. Almost losing him made her heart awaken and her jade eyes open widely. Seeing him like this was unbearibly difficult.

'_Yes. I think I am.'_

"Someone is here." Neji suddenly said. His eyes were gleaming brightly in the suffocating darkness. With Neji's eyes of truth, Lee obediently stood up and walked out, cautiously. Sakura's heart began to beat wildly. She looked at the entrance and the sharp light from outside blinded her.

'_Is it them?'_

Lee returned, his face painted with relief and happiness.

"They are here." He said, joyfully. Sakura's eyes widened and she gasped. They were safe. Naruto was safe. That was all that mattered to her. She heard weak voices outside. They grew louder and louder. They were slightly familiar. Suddenly, she saw a dark sillhouette and a pair of glistening red eyes. They were ablaze, literally on fire..

'_Sasuke?'_

"Sakura!" His penetrating voice called. It was him. He approached her quickly, his hair that matched the midnight sky blending in with the darkness. Only his crimson eyes managed to deflect it masterfully.

"Sakura, are you alright?" He asked, hurriedly. She clearly saw his pale face, his wispy locks hanging over it. She did not care if he was here. She was actually happy. He probably found out somehow when Kiba returned and convinced Tsunade to let him go too, overlooking the mission's secrecy and danger. This showed his true care for his friends that lied deep inside his partially frozen heart. She, Naruto and Kakashi had truly sucsessfully melted part of it.

"Naruto.. He's.." She muttered, not concerned for herself, but for her strength, her courage.

'_Naruto.'_ Sasuke looked at Naruto and his eyes widened with concern. Not only by the fact that he was ill..

"Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke called, loudly. Sakura saw silver wisps of hair flutter in the light. She was glad her teacher was here. It comforted her heart, which would not stop beating like a mighty drum. She could hear the tattoo that almost comsumed the rest of the noises that apparently floated around her.

"Is she okay?" Kakashi asked, his voice like cobwebs. She could see a bright star in his visible eye.

"She has apparently overexerted herself. She is almost unconscious. She will be fine, but Naruto.." He said, unable to complete his sentence. Kakashi looked at his former student, before wordlessly taking Naruto from Sakura's weak arms. She could not move them. She could not feel her body. She silently entrusted him to Kakashi. However, her eyes and voice were still fairly strong.

"Give him the antidote, Kakashi-sensei. Save him." She forced, more loudly. Kakashi turned his head to look at her. Her emerald eyes defeated the darkness. He could clearly see them, even though they were like glass, empty and hollow.

"You don't have to tell me that, Sakura. Leave it to me." He uttered and she could feel him smile, or actually, hear it in his warm voice. She smiled back.

"Take Sakura, Sasuke." Kakashi ordered. His voice was hard. Suddenly, it felt like she was swaying, as if she was being carried by the rich darkness itself. Her curtain of pink hair danced flowingly as he carried her to the light.

Outside, hunter-nins were erasing Orochimaru's body. Tsunade and Jiraiya were surprisingly there, watching the secrets of their lost and evil comrade disappear slowly, but surely.

The light blinded her. She winced, before slowly reopening her eyes. She could see an angel in the sky. Clothed with a cloud and with a rainbow on his head, and his face as if it were the sun, and his feet like pillars of fire. She saw his cloudly thews and sinews bestride the sea. Or perhaps it was the sun that resembled an angel. The sun's tears fell, for it had destroyed the clouds. A warm glow enveloped every raindrop.

"The rain is going to stop." Sakura whispered, clutching Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke glanced at her.

"M-m. The sun is coming." He answered, encouragingly. She closed her eyes now, letting the light bath her. Her last thoughts were of Naruto's smiling face.

_The sun will make it._

'**_Naruto..'_**

**_

* * *

_**  
_Well, that was it. I hope you liked the fight and generally the entire chappy. In the end, they managed, together. I'm leaving on a plane, don't know when I'll be back again! I will update as soon as possible. I may not be able to update before after the 17th of May. Lots of things are happening in my life. Mostly Norwegian traditions. Please tell me what you think of the chapter, concerning everything! I truly appreciate it. Thank you and good night._


	7. I have you

_Hello. Firstly, I must apologize for updating so late. Please forgive me! I did not die, I was just spaced out for a while. Many things have happened in my life, both complicated and exciting. I am going to begin at a university soon, which scares me to death. Preparations, exams, Norwegian traditions and the end of my school have occupied me. I hope you understand. I never forgot though and here is the new chapter. It was so complicated to write, that it took some time. There is a lot of interaction between Sakura, Naruto and Sakura, and I find portraying Sasuke very difficult. I hope he is accurate enough. This chappy may be the last, however, before I make that decision, I would like to hear your opinions on this matter and the chapter. Please enjoy and review! Thank you for all the support and encouragement. You rock! Okay, here we go!_

_

* * *

_

She opened her eyes and found that the light was caressing her flawless face gently. She glanced out of the window, noticing sparkling raindrops falling from the surrounding buildings and the roof. The sky was completely empty, cloudless and the strongest colour of blue. A faint smell of blossoms reached her nose. She saw pink petals dancing freely in the wind. They were flying high.

'_Where am I?_' She thought, dozily. Memories flooded back. Her eyes widened slightly when she realized she was in a hospital. That sour smell seeped in, giving her a hollow feeling. Suddenly, she remembered.

'_Naruto.'_

She knew nothing of his condition. She wondered if he was alright. She desperately wanted to see his smiling face. She struggled slightly, attempting to get out of her bed. She released the band in her hair, letting her pink strands glide gracefully down her back, before stepping out of her cold bed. She found no warmth here. Loneliness consumed her. She needed to see…

"Where do you think you are going?" A voice muttered from a corner, shattering her thoughts. She swiftly turned around and spotted silvery strands of hair blowing gracefully in the wind and an eye painted with darkness. She did not feel his presence at once. He was like dust, appearing and disappearing freely.

"Kakashi-sensei." She gasped. He was lazily gazing at her, sitting comfortably on the window-ledge. He was waiting for an answer.

"What happened? Where is Naruto?" She asked, calmly, yet her eyes were sparkling like stars. She was trying to hold back her engulfing emotions. They burned inside of her. It was almost suffocating.

"You have been unconscious for a day. Everyone has safely returned." He answered, seriously. A faint feeling of relief surged through her, but it was not the answer she sought.

"And Naruto?" She questioned, placing her hand securely on her heart. Kakashi's visible eye closed.

"We almost lost him, but he pulled through. He is safe, but he has not woken up yet. The doctors say it might take some time." He answered, calmly. His voice and face were like steel. She could not react immediately, for her emotions were trapped in a cage. Suddenly, her hand clutched her shirt. She tried to weaken the pain in her heart. She could feel it being pierced by an invisible blade. She bent her head in worry. Her hair concealed her solemn face. Kakashi slightly opened his eyes. Discovering her worry, he narrowed them. For some reason, he found it slightly agonizing to see her like this. It was something he could never comprehend though. In his eyes, she was the one who needed protection the most out of team 7. He wished to give her a soft reassurance, convince her, that everything would turn out alright in the end. In the past, he always thought negatively, like she often did. Although Kakashi seemed so together most of the time, he was actually broken up inside. He did not want her end up the same. It truly and slowly killed you inside. That is what negativity and lack of belief did to you. He never acknowledged until later, though. He has learnt from falling and he won't let Sakura do the same.

'_Sakura, you don't have to go through that pain.' _

He would need to open up his heart though…

"Knowing Naruto though, he should wake up soon, Sakura. Do not worry." He reassured, stepping down from the ledge and approaching her. Slightly hesitant, he stopped. She did not respond.

"Believe in him, Sakura, and in yourself. Negativity will only break you. I know how it feels." He said, now looking her in the eyes.

"But it's my fault. He transferred his chakra to help me, causing him to lose his strength. Still, he kept fighting. He always pushes himself." She said loudly, her gaze floating to the floor. Kakashi remained unaffected. He only grew more serious. Seeing her like this made him realize even more he had to maintain his belief in order to save her from falling. In situations like this, one needed uplifting words.

"That is just how Naruto is. He is selfless. He fights till the very end. That's an unchangeable quality he has." Kakashi whispered. Sakura could tell by the tone of his voice that he was smiling.

"Don't blame yourself." He added, placing a protective hand on the side of her neck. She looked up again, her bottomless eyes filled with tears. His were like stones, yet there was a soft emotion hiding behind them, especially now. He had revealed a part of his covered heart, which was rare. His walls were slowly, but surely burning. She appreciated this

"You're right…" She muttered. A tear journeyed down her cheek. She wiped it away, slightly embarrassed.

"Thank you." She whispered, forcing a grateful smile. She grasped his hand that touched her wispy locks and clutched it softly, yet tightly. He responded by briefly placing his forehead on hers, before removing his hand.

"Oh, I know somebody who wants to see you." He said, moving his head slightly to indicate her to look at the door.

She turned around to notice _him_. Sasuke was leaning against the door, his midnight locks framing his porcelain face. It shined, just like his onyx eyes.

"Sasuke-kun." She greeted whilst memories of his aid slowly flooded back to her.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" He asked, lowly. Kakashi silently left the room... He knew he had helped her a bit, which pleased him.

"I'm fine." She responded, watching her teacher leave the room, before focusing her attention on Sasuke, who unfolded his arms. He seemed slightly tense and his eyes glowed with seriousness.

"So, the mission was _that _dangerous." He said, gravely. His eyes were like daggers. Sakura felt her heart jump. She suddenly realized that she was uncertain of his feelings towards knowing the details of the difficult mission. She feared he would unleash anger.

"I'm sorry I could not tell you, but Tsunade just wanted to protect you. And so did Naruto and I." Sakura admitted, sincerely. He looked at her, whilst unleashing a deep sigh.

"You should have told me. I am familiar with Orochimaru's strength." He said with a raised voice. He sounded very aggravated. Sakura felt tears form behind her eyes. They stared at each other in silence. His teeth were gritted. She was intoxicated with speechlessness.

"Sakura, tell me!" He persuaded. Her eyes widened by his overreaction. She could not interpret his face, for it was impossible. Was he angry, or worried, or maybe even sad? Confusion swept through her like the undying wind.

"Why?" He asked. The tears did not fall, but a mixture of sadness and anger grew inside of her. Why could he not understand her concern, the protection she had given him? This time, she wanted to be his shield. She could not hide her emotions any longer. Her mask broke, falling into small fragments, like tears. She approached him.

"It would be too dangerous for you. We've been through hell together because of _him. _ I don't want to lose you again… I don't want to relive that pain. You are too important to me, to Naruto. Why can't you see that? Why?" She said piercingly, hitting him gently on the chest. She lost her strength and leaned her head against his shoulder, finally letting her tears fall, like the rain. Her hand trembled as she squeezed his shirt. She wanted her words to reach his heart. If hitting him was required, than so be it. Sasuke's body stiffened completely. His ebony eyes widened slightly as she cried softly. Sometimes, her visible emotions were a strength... To her surprise, he slowly embraced her. It was tight, yet soft. It was rare of him to hold her close like this. When he did though, she felt protected. The pieces began to gather again in his arms, but she always felt an unexplainable chill. Her heart called out for Naruto, who gave warmth to her, whenever she needed it.

'_Can I reach you, Sasuke? Can I?' _

"I understand." He whispered, lowering his head so that it rested on hers. His locks that matched the night tickled her. Sakura understood how hard it was for him. Realizing his weaknesses was a new strength in him. He was always calm and closed, but his past was something that reawakened dangerous emotions and he was aware of that. He let her go and vaguely looked away, before giving her a strong gaze.

"Sorry." He said, softly. She smiled behind her tears. Sasuke had changed so much. She suddenly sank to the floor. She felt frail and weak, but a feeling of relief swept over her. Immediately, Sasuke helped her to the bed. For a short moment, they sat in subdue, thoughts rushing through their minds, like rivers. Finally, Sasuke broke the silence.

"Did he overdo it again?" He asked, smiling slightly, but his tone was grave. A feeling of guilt hit her hard. Sasuke seemed to notice by her soft expression.

"Of course he did, but he protected the entire team by doing so." She said, truthfully.

"Why does he always have to be a hero? It strains him." He muttered with an irritated tone. He shook his head.

'_Sasuke. You lecture him, but you are really worried about him, aren't you? Some things about you never change.'_

Sasuke made a promise to himself there and then. He was going to forget and erase Orochimaru, once and for all. He would never sink again. He would believe in his two friends and support them... No matter what. Nothing would break them apart. Sakura rose from her bed suddenly.

"Let's go, to where Naruto is." She said. Sasuke nodded.

* * *

His face was lifeless. That was something almost unbearable to see. His face was destined to be smiling. And it was destined to put a smile on the faces of others. Now, it was gone. The ocean in his eyes was still, covered by a dark sky. She stroked his golden hair with her fingertips.

"Naruto." She whispered. Sasuke had left for an emergency meeting. When he left, his face was saddened. It was apparent in his usually emotionless face. Standing over his friend, he had called Naruto an idiot with clenched fists. Anger and sadness drove him. Sakura knew he was worried about him, even though it was somewhat hard to tell. Sasuke disliked it that Naruto would so thoughtlessly, so carelessly, put his life in danger. However, he knew that it was an unchangeable and typical choice that Naruto would often take to protect his comrades in threatening battles. It was admirable, but it angered him. She sighed, taking his hand and holding it tightly.

"Wake up." She said. She wanted to give him hope, but watching him like this was so hard, words were useless. Actions were not needed. There was nothing she could do. She was ineffective. She detested that feeling the most. Why could she not help him, like he always did with her? She wanted to open his eyes this time…

'_Why can't I?' _

Then she remembered Kakashi's words. Negativity would only damage you. She knew he was right. Everything inside of you would crumble. She could almost feel it.

'_Kakashi and Sasuke give me hope, so why can't I, by being by his side?' _

Night coloured the empty sky black with its mighty paintbrush, adding irreplaceable and sparkling stars that gave some light and hope to the empty heaven. Ribbons of clouds drifted aimlessly by, catching the rebellious wind. The day had shed its skin so quickly, from blue to black. Sakura's eyes felt heavy and she could barely keep them open. She unwillingly welcomed slumber. Before the darkness stole her sight, her last thoughts were of him.

'_Naruto... I can't lose you. Not you. Hang in there. I'm here.'_

_

* * *

_

She fiercely opened her eyes, realizing she had fallen asleep. Confused and curious, she looked out of the blank window. The sky was stained with a wild flame of pinkness that seemed to scorch the clouds. It was early morning. The sun had not risen, but was cradled by the old and comforting mountains. It would soon wake up and spread light. She looked at Naruto. There seemed to be no change in his condition. Her newly found optimism was replaced with negativity. Naruto was so unimaginably strong. Why would he not wake up? Yet again, she felt tears uncontrollably dance down her cheeks.

"Please, Naruto. Wake up… I try to be strong, but I can't take it." She mumbled, clenching her fists. She shut her eyes, closing off the world. She tried to erase the pain. Suddenly, it vanished when she felt a soft and weak touch on the back of her head. She opened her eyes. She could see his eyes that had recaptured the sky and a warm smile. His caressing hand glided down to her neck.

"Don't cry, Sakura." He said, weakly. Her eyes were wide with surprise. She could not say anything immediately, for she was stung with gratitude and shock. His face was so warm.

"Naruto… Naruto!" She cried, throwing her arms around him. The tears fell, but they did not consist of sorrow, but of happiness and relief.

"It's okay now. All I need now is some ramen." He whispered, squeezing her tightly. His embrace was so strong; it sent chills down her spine. The feelings that overcame her were indescribable. Right now, she wanted him to hold her like this forever. She never wanted to let him go, because she knew she would be safe and warm.

"Idiot." She giggled slightly, yet her emotions broke her voice. She could not stop crying. He was his true self, even after just waking up from a hostile struggle. She stared into his eyes and saw life. He looked into hers and got lost in them. They were so strong, like unbreakable orbs. Then she leaned in and kissed him, firmly, yet softly. The caress of his lips was strong.

After a short moment, she released the lock between their mouths. Their faces were so close; she could feel his breath against her skin. Finally, the sun rose and its rays of light spilled through the window. The room sparkled like gold. She felt it on her face. Her eyes were enhanced by the strong light.

"Don't scare me like that again." She whispered in his ear, clutching his shirt. She had done this so many times today in order to reach for something. She knew she would reach him though.

"I'll try not to." He answered, softly. He laughed. They kissed again, before she slipped into his bed. They hid under the sheets. He held her protectively. Their hearts entwined. He wiped away her tears, but they soon diminished on their own. Naruto was still fairly weak, so after some time, he fell asleep. She watched his chest peacefully rise up and down, breathing freely. He looked handsome.

She learned something new about him that day. He talked in his sleep. At first, he mumbled about ramen, training and how perverted Jiraiya was. But then he said something else. And his words were nothing new to her, but they touched her in a new way. They meant something to her now. Her heart jumped.

"I love you, Sakura…" He had mumbled, with a big smile on his face. She reflected the same smile, before gently kissing his eye.

"I love you too." She whispered in his ear. She could finally say that. She sort of knew that he heard her, for he smiled even more widely.

'_I want this moment to last forever.'_

_

* * *

_

After a few days, he was well enough to leave the hospital. Tsunade believed that the immense power that resided within him would contribute to healing him completely in no matter of time. Naruto and Sakura bonded even more deeply, sharing their thoughts and spending time with each other. Lee and Neji visited often. Sasuke passed by sometimes as well, but he was extremely busy. The day arrived where Naruto was ready to get back on track with his life. Sakura came to meet him at the hospital. He was so happy and energetic, it lifted Sakura's heart. It was a clear day, with an empty sapphire sky. The wind was weak and the birds chirped joyfully.

Naruto and Sakura walked through the lonely streets. She took his hand and Naruto looked at her with bright, shining eyes. Sakura thought it was about time to bring up a certain issue dealing with their relationship. Although they had talked a lot, they had not confirmed their relationship to be official.

"Um, Naruto?" She began, but Naruto stole her voice with a small kiss. Then he looked into her eyes and smiled again.

"I think I know what you are going to ask me. I wanted to ask you the same thing. Let me!" He said, energetically. With an inerasable smile on his face and that limitless happiness, like the sun, he took her hands. He took a deep breathe, uncertainty hitting him slightly, but it disappeared quickly.

'_Sakura has feelings for me.'_

Do you want to be with me?" He asked. Almost at once, she gave an affirmative nod, before embracing him strongly. Naruto held her back and hair with his hands. She smiled fully and truly, something she had not done for a while. Suddenly, they were interrupted.

"Naruto?" They heard a familiar voice. They swiftly turned around to see Sasuke standing in the middle of the road, his face painted with mild surprise. Naruto mentally fell over, for there special moment was cut off. Than he realized that Sasuke was unaware of their relationship.

"Sasuke…" Naruto began, but Sasuke interrupted him.

"Are you and Sakura…?" He asked, lowering his head, his gaze surprised, but sharp. Sakura wanted to answer, but Naruto gave her a look that told her that he wanted to be the one to reveal the truth. She gave him a soft nod, encouraging him to continue.

"Can I talk to you, just the two of us?" Naruto questioned, walking towards him. He responded by giving a weak smile. It was there at least.

"It's okay. I understand." He said, almost bitterly. He clenched his fists in concealment. He turned around, readying his leave. Naruto stopped.

"See you." He said and walked away. Naruto widened his blue eyes, staring at his back. He was shocked by his casual action. There must be something deeper lying inside of him that he hid so masterfully. He could not interpret his reaction, nor could he read him accurately. Sakura approached Naruto took him by the hand. He squeezed hers, consuming the warmth.

"I'll talk to him. I don't want us to be ripped apart." Naruto admitted, seriously. He tightened his grip. Sakura could instantly tell that Naruto was worried. His eyes sparkled.

"Don't worry. He's just shocked. He'll be okay." She said, trying to reassure him.

"Yeah, you're probably right." He answered, giving her an uplifting smile, but she could tell that it was forced.

_Sasuke...'  
_

_

* * *

_

Naruto said goodbye to Sakura. When he entered his empty home, he immediately threw himself in bed, a mixture of confusion and surprise flowing through him. Did Sasuke have feelings for her? He shut his eyes, trying to come up with an answer in his mind, but it did not hold any truth. He could only receive it from him. He buried his head in his pillow, trying to rid of all the heavy thoughts.

'_All I want is for us to be together. Sasuke, Sakura and I.'_

He clenched his fists.

* * *

Sasuke felt his heart pound as he entered the loneliness of his home. It swallowed him. He leaned against the door, trying to sort out his mind.

'_What am I doing?' Why did I react that way?'_

He narrowed his eyes, sadness enveloping them. He felt hurt. Why?

'_Do I have feelings for her?'_

He could not even find the answer to that question. He looked up at the empty ceiling, hopelessly seeking for aid from an unknown force. Maybe he did, but he could never be with her. His heart was too bound by hate, ice and regret. She needed light.

'_Naruto.' _

Although they had melted his heart, he could never accept nor forget the pain he had caused them. He was not what Sakura needed. No matter how hard he strove, he would never be able to give her what she needed. He had realized this long ago, but had never acknowledged or accepted it before now. She probably knew this too. That is why she treated him as a friend. Friendship is more important to him. That was the only thing he could give her. Although calculated in battle, his recent actions were so impulsive, it irritated him. He caused confusion for Naruto. He needed to talk to him, although it would require a great deal of courage from his part. Serious conversations were rare between them. He really did not want to open up, for it was not his strong side, however, it was unavoidable.

'_Don't do anything stupid, Naruto. I'm coming.'  
_

_

* * *

_

He ran out of his house, the loneliness vanishing from his body. Confidence, yet worry, consumed him. He wondered where he could be. Maybe he was at home or even eating ramen somewhere? No matter, he had to find him.

The stars had appeared on the endless sky, but uproarious clouds were forming, concealing them. After some time, the rain began to fall softly, yet it felt ruthless, like ice. The sky had a silvery blackness to it. Sasuke had looked everywhere, except for one place. He had to be there. He climbed the rigged mountain, which carried the mighty image of four irreplaceable heroes. The sharp shards of rock did not bother him. He continued, until he reached the top. It was flat and open there. Naruto liked to look at the sky. He felt like he could reach it here. He spotted him, drenched in the rain, just staring at the sky.

"Ah! Sasuke?" He greeted, surprised. Sasuke tried to say something but could not. His heart was closed. He only looked at him strongly, his ebony eyes almost covered by his strands of dark hair. Raindrops danced down his face.

'_Say something…'_

"You must be rather surprised, Sasuke. Sorry, I should have told you when you visited me at the hospital. I'm such an idiot when it comes to these things." Naruto admitted, trying to sound sincere and carefree. Back then, he did not understand Sasuke's reaction. It was hard to read him. He did not want to create a heavy atmosphere. Sasuke remained silent, trying to gather his words. Naruto continued when Sasuke did not respond.

"Sakura and I are together. You know that I have always liked her, but she, amazingly enough, learned to like me too." He whispered, casually. He sounded happy. Naruto looked at him and realized that these kinds of conversations were extremely rare between him and Sasuke. It felt strange, but he appreciated it greatly.

"Geez, don't sound so soft." Sasuke said, peaking into his sapphire eyes. Black and blue eyes stared at each other.

"I'm sorry for reacting that way. It really surprised me... I only realized later how impulsive I was. That is why I came looking for you. It must have confused you and Sakura. I just…" He managed, seriously. Naruto smiled, pleased to hear that Sasuke was trying to open up.

"What did you feel?" He asked. Sasuke looked away, staring at the earthy rocks that adorned the mountainside.

"I'm not sure. Sakura is the only girl I care for." He admitted. It was the only thing he managed to say, for he was truly uncertain. Naruto hoped he did not have feelings for her. He did not want a tension between them… He wanted the three of them to be happy. Sasuke was an important part of the picture.

"Do you have feelings for her?" Naruto asked, suddenly. It was rather abrupt, but he thought it was wise to be direct at this point. Sasuke widened his eyes slightly by the unexpected question. He could not answer immediately. He was confused himself.

"I…" He managed to say, but could not find himself to continue. Naruto waited patiently. He knew that it was difficult for Sasuke to realize and open up his feelings. Sasuke looked up, determined.

_'You know the answer now...'   
_

"She is an important friend in my eyes. That is all." He answered, cleanly. Naruto felt relieved that he did not have to go through any pain.

"I have nothing more to say." Sasuke admitted and began to walk.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, alarmed. He stopped and glared back at him with his penetrating eyes.

"So are you." He blurted out, widening Naruto's eyes.

"What?" He managed.

"You know what I mean." Sasuke said, slightly irritated, yet he was smiling cockily. Hearing this gave Naruto a hopeful feeling filled with warmth. He thought he knew what he meant. He could not react, so his face remained unchanged. Noticing this, Sasuke decided to answer his unspoken question.

'_Friend?'_

"You are my best friend." He admitted, clearly. Naruto received an unexplainable and warm feeling in his heart. Gratitude surged through him. He looked down, the feelings he was experiencing apparent on his sun kissed face. His eyes glowed.

"Yeah, so are you." He whispered, but it was audible enough for Sasuke to hear it amongst the falling rain. Sasuke could not help but smile.

"You better take care of her." Sasuke uttered, smirking with his eyes shut.

"Of course I will, idiot." Naruto said, loudly. Sasuke released a little humph before jerking his head with that same crooked smile.

"Let's go. How long have you been here anyway?" He asked, sounding irritated. He suddenly realized that Naruto was not fully recovered. He was soaking wet and his eyes were rather hollow and empty. Naruto was so happy though, that he did not care about the piercing cold. He tried to walk. Instead, he stumbled clumsily.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sasuke asked, trying to help him sustain his balance.

"Yeah, I'm just kind of cold." He admitted, lowly.

"Idiot. Why did you come here? You are not well." Sasuke questioned with an annoyed tone.

"I come here when I need to think. That is all. Sorry, sorry." He said, more energetically, waving his hand in apology. He looked so tired though. Sasuke let a sigh escape from his mouth, before frowning. He rolled his eyes.

"Shut up and lean against me. You can barely walk." He ordered, taking Naruto's arm forcefully and putting it around his shoulder.

"I can walk on my own!" Naruto said, trying to convince him, but Sasuke ignored him.

"Come on already." Sasuke muttered. Naruto gave in and listened to his raven haired comrade.

The two friends walked back home together in the sparkling rain, not exchanging many words, but they both knew, that they appreciated each others company and their recent conversation. Naruto was more positive than ever. He wore an unbreakable smile. He knew that they could be together now, all three of them. Nothing could break them, nor rip them apart. They were a resilient triangle, complimenting and fulfilling each other. Their differences only made them stronger. Naruto could not see the future, but he had a suspicion that it would be bright, like the burning sun.

**'_Sakura, Sasuke… All I need is you. And I do have you…'_**

_

* * *

_

_ Phew! Finally finished. So, what did you think? Did I get Sasuke right or? Should I continue? I just don't think this is the end! I have another story progressing, which I will release soon. Anyway, please review for tired me. Again, sorry for updating so slowly. Well, thank you so much for your support and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! I will update as soon as possible if I choose to do so. Thanks!  
_


End file.
